Underfire
by wildkurofang
Summary: Having his execution sentence lifted was great and all but why did he have to deal with Angel of all people? Far away from home, alone, and grumpy, a certain Demon King comes to make amends—as much as one can under threat of death by his older brother—and hilarity ensues. An ApprenticeRin! with a dash of Lightning sarcasm, a drunken Angel and an obviously socially-inept Amaimon.


**So I noticed the general lack of Angel and Rin stories.**

**This was spawned because of that. What more can I say? Being my latest plot-bunny fueled story I'll take a short second to say sorry for not working on my other fics and promptly drop a disclaimer:**

**Warning!: Angel being Angel, Lightning being Lightning and poor Rin just can't get a break. Introducing Headcanon! and starring a lonely Amaimon next chapter.**

* * *

**Under Fire**

Adj.

_1. To be subjected to enemy attack or censure_

* * *

Angel was at work.

And by work, Rin meant he was currently in Nevada, America battling a fire demon the size of a dragon in Death Valley. He hadn't bothered to listen to what kind of Demon it was he just knew it had something to do with fire because the blonde-haired man had ran out of his up-scale French penthouse with several jugs of Triple CCC Holy Water under each arm at eleven in the morning like Satan himself was chasing him.

He had even thrown a wad of cash at him while he was still in bed and said to order pizza! He hadn't even said when he would be back! He almost never did that! Rin was livid, he was mad, and most of all he was sulking on the long white couch in Arthur Auguste Angel's living room because he wanted to go too dammit!

Now you may ask why exactly was Rin in Angel's penthouse? Why was he sulking because he couldn't go with Arthur, a man who was the Paladin of the True Cross Order and also one of his most staunch haters?

Well, it's quiet simple. The Grigori ordered it.

It was a long story but one Rin had reflected on more than just a few times when he was left alone under orders not to leave Angel's home under any circumstances—after all, the entire house was layered with Anti-Demon seals. He liked to think it was to keep Demons out and not him in but the matter was in the eye of the beholder.

But it went a little something like this:

* * *

_**Three months prior**_…

* * *

"It's quite obvious we cannot let the Illuminati or anyone else get their hands on him." Safari-hat* with a cheerful Brazilian accent tossed out.

"The boy needs to be protected otherwise we could have Armageddon on are hands!" British Branch Head exclaimed as well.

"I must admit, he is ze only one who has even a possibility of destroying ze artificial Gehenna Gate's that keep appearing… And I would much like it if the one in mine country was gone az well." Admitted one Russian women.

"So 'ou're just going to allow Satan's son to waltz free?! 'E's dangerous! Not to mention keeping 'im alive iz allowing Satan a perfect vessel in zis world!" Although the Frenchman begged to differ.

"And the only one that can keep Assiah safe at this time! If that's the price we pay then so be it!" The American Exorcist rebutted with zeal.

"I have to admit he is just a kid…" A thoughtful sentence from the Spanish Arc Knight.

"He's a Demon!" Ah, at last the Egyptian said his piece.

"Yes, well the Exorcism practices your country delves into are not exactly all that "humane" either!" The Chinese delegate jabbed with precision, a cutting edge to her motherly tone.

"How dare you!" There was the Iranian.

"Oh, I think she dares. I too, must admit, he iz useful. Demon or not, still a kinder* az well." And the German man headed the front.

So on and so forth, Rin felt like he was going to fall asleep if he had to listen to a bunch of adults argue over him.

It was all Mephisto's fault.

Damn clown. He just _had_ to tell the Grigori that because he destroyed the Gehenna Gate that Satan had made when he possessed his foster father he could also destroy the one that was currently in Russia, ready to spread silent Doom across the globe in three months' time when the idiot's Time magic finally ran out.

Rolling his eyes, he pouted, cheek pressed up against the severely polished wood wondering if he did fall asleep if anyone would even notice. Probably not.

"And you zir, are an imbecile!"

He lifted his head off the table a fraction of an inch to see what was going on _now._

"I beg yer pardon mate?! I suggest ya take that back!"

Great~ Mr. Feather-in-my-hat Frenchman was having a shouting match with the Australian Branch Head.

Groaning silently and wondering when it was all just going to end, the navy-haired teen let his head thunk against the table. He didn't even bother to mutter, "Ouch."

Then a few seconds later miraculously, it did.

"Quiet! Order! Order!" Out of the blue—and the blue-hooded Grigori's mouth—came blessed relief. "If you are all quite _done,_ the Grigori have come to a decision. One that should work for _all_ those in attendance."

The blue-eyed boy glance up and even though he could not see the face of the one talking he had a feeling that that was a subtle sign to him that they weren't going to lop off his head just at that second. Hmm, maybe they would reschedule it again?

"You all have made some valuable arguments and taking into consideration the results of the Impure King Incident as well as the successful impromptu rescue mission* into the heart of Illuminate territory by the Japanese group of ExWires, we, the Grigori, have decided…" The pink-hooded male paused before uttering in a final tone, "That Okumura Rin is to be placed under the apprenticeship and protection of Arthur Auguste Angel until further notice-"

Said man nearly choked on his expensive cross-patterned tie.

Rin could only allow his jaw to drop open.

"And in one month's time an expedition to Russia to see if Satan's son has the ability to destroy the evil that has plagued that land."

Silence finally enveloped the room before a lone voice rang out with a lilting amusement, "I think that is a marvelous idea~"

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Needless to say, poor Rin was bundled off to France and onto one grumpy Exorcist who hated his guts with a fiery passion rivaling his own Demonic flames. The irony was not lost on the young Demon. Gone was the pending execution status above his head only to be replaced by a homicidal Sensei who would take every joy in trying to rip his organs out during his "apprenticeship." Rin secretly wondered over the past few months if this was the Vatican's way of telling Angel he could secretly murder him and dump him in some dark ally in France where nobody would find him for a long, long time.

And why France? Because apparently Mr. I-Heart-Horrible-Clothing was French. From France, who traveled every day to his missions via magical keys because he was just important like that and couldn't deign to live on the Vatican City premises. With a posh English accent and even Exorcism histories' version of Excalibur. It didn't make much since then and still didn't. However, he had learned early on that apparently Angel was so rude because he _was_ French—but being raised in England* he was still a _gentleman_—as well as the fact he would still be just as much of a jackass if he wasn't.

Rin just couldn't _**win.**_ And astonishingly that did not surprise him at all. Or the fact that he made enough money on the side as a model and actor to afford one of the ritziest apartments in all of Paris.

Moreover, he came to realize that everyone in the top-tiers of the Order—were, in varying degrees—all a bunch of assholes and contented himself with the fact that at last he was finally getting to learn how to use his sword. Even if he still sometimes burned off Angel's clothing.

So there he was three months after said order, having destroyed a rampaging Black hole in the Fabric of the Universe with the Vatican now religiously—pun intended—making sure that he stayed alive so he could be shipped off at a moment's notice to stop the Illuminati from destroying the world. Hazzah…

And that was why he wasn't allowed to go _anywhere_ without Angel by his side, he wasn't even allowed outside the door of his new home even _if_ Angel was there and he had to do everything that Sir Sadistic-a-lot said.

It was hell. Plain and simple. If he wasn't coming back to the penthouse with blood staining his sticky-with-sweat and slice-and-diced clothes he was coming back with broken bones and ash in his hair.

The only bright side was he was a hell of a lot faster than he used to be. Correction, he was just fast _enough_ to only get one or two fractured bones and only _just_ be beaten black-and-blue nowadays. He had to admit that Angel was certainly no pushover and had definitely earned the title of Paladin whether he liked it or not.

Who was a slave-driver like no other. But then again, at least he wasn't drunk off his ass most of the time like a certain scantily-clad sensei of his…

Sighing and curling up further into the soft, squishy cushions Rin flipped the channel onto another cooking show at a lousy 3:23 PM wondering why it was that people had to over-exaggerate things when they cooked on TV. Hell, if they would just stop stealing each others utensils and actually cooked then the stupid time limit wouldn't be a problem!

Mumbling underneath his breath about weirdo's who hugged raw packages of roast beef—he was just jealous, Japan didn't have a massive supply of meat and what they did have was expensive to buy—he flipped the channel again deciding if he had to watch a massacre about food he might as well just watch a violent movie with an actual massacre then be put off his lunch by their horrible recipes. Even if it really wasn't his thing, he rather watch a sappy romance movie but he was feeling vaguely annoyed and so a little blood shed never failed to help—he blamed it on his Demon half.

That was one of the only good merits of living with Angel. He was left alone most of the time when he had a solo mission that was too dangerous for the ExWire to come-with and that meant he could do whatever the hell he pleased in the meanwhile with no adult supervision at all. Even if he was just barely sixteen.

He could watch anything he wanted—though the TV usually wasn't even in English… He missed being able to at least read the road signs when he was outside, having to listen to a blend of French and only half-garbled English made him very much appreciate the fact that at least his country taught kids both Japanese and English—even though his left much to be desired—otherwise he would have already died from not being able to talk to anyone but the stupid Exorcist he was staying with. However, that problem was soon fixed with surprising results. But moving on…

He could sleep in most of the time because Angel apparently knew the value of "Beauty sleep" unlike a certain Moley Four-eyes.

And even cook as much he wanted—Angel learned pretty quick that he was an amazing chef and since then always kept his kitchen stocked with as much food as possible. His wallet had gotten considerably heavier after the first two weeks simply because he wasn't ordering take-out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner anymore—talk about the ineptness of a bachelor!—leaving him with a lot of money left over to splurge on his new cook. It was one of the nicest things that the older man had done for him. Though Angel still ordered out when he didn't feel like waiting to eat, which was quite a luxury to the teen who had lived frugally for his entire life on the modest staples of his Japanese childhood.

But that didn't make him any less of an asshole. A blonde, embarrassingly dressed grade-A asshole. At least he called him Rin now instead of Demon, or Hell-spawn or the oh-so-creative Impish Fiend. Personally, his favorite was Devilish Minx, it just sounded cool. Even though Shura just snickered like a drunken moron whenever he mentioned that one, he had no idea why though. But he figured she was just drunk as usual.

Tail swishing side-to-side Rin allowed himself to fall over onto the couch and stretch like a cat, Angel always hogged the thing when he was there. He pretended to pay attention to the sci-fi movie on the TV but couldn't bring himself to. He would never admit it aloud but he was homesick. And the movie kinda sucked. And he was homesick. Did he mentioned that the movie sucked?

He missed his twin. He missed his friends, he missed his country where he could actually understand what people were talking about, hell, he even missed Mephisto! At the very least, he was entertaining when he got annoyed. Angel just glared at him and made him clean the penthouse and do his laundry—he wasn't a maid dammit!—or do an extra fifty laps, push-ups, sit-ups, etc, etc, etc. That was when he wasn't shoving a school textbook down his throat to get him up-to-date on his schooling, normal or Cram school wise.

And everyone thought _he_ was a bit of an airhead… They should try learning history from Mr. Kichiku Megane.* He always put on these reading glasses and boy, he sure didn't miss Yukio at those times! Angel was just as deadly with those specs as his twin. Maybe it was because he was an adult? It certainly gave a new meaning to Death "Glare," whenever he pushed them down his nose to stare at him.

Shivering at the memory of their last study session Rin hugged a throw pillow to his chest, glaring at nothing in particular. Angel had taken it upon himself to teach him French.

Key words: Angel, teaching, French.

To Mr. Lazy Yutori Gen.*

It was disastrous. However, he had learned that by listening to Angel speak in French and then say the same thing in Japanese he could easily pick up how to learn it. He just couldn't read or write it worth shit. Angel thought it had something to do with his Demon heritage that allowed him "Interpretation of Tongues"* and all because he was able to learn French a little _too _quickly. He had to have Mephisto explain it slowly over the phone for him to understand what he meant by that.

And he thought it was pretty cool that he could eventually be able to speak any language he wanted—but it would be a while before he could fully utilize it since his powers and Demonic growth were all screwed up due to his fifteen years as a human, little wonder why his grades had been so bad—but Angel was less enthused. He didn't want him learning any sort of Demonic ability even if Mephisto had explained that many Christians, Catholics, and other holy people, even the Apostles had before received such a gift before. He himself was able to use it and said that it sure came in handy.

Angel didn't think so—Mephisto mentioning he could use it probably didn't help the matter. He was making him learn to read and write it the old-fashion way and would no longer speak French in front of him because he didn't want him using his Satanic Devil "powers." He was just as bad as Yukio! Personally, the shorter male just thought the grey-eyed man was jealous that he didn't have it so he made it as hard as possible for him to use it to learn quicker.

That didn't stop him from listening as much as possible to the market people and passer-buyers when they went out though. Sometimes just to piss him off he would speak in nothing but clipped, baby French sentences for hours on end just to see him finally turn red and swear at him in French under his breath—which he could still totally hear. He had already learned all the bad words by week seven of his captivity. Angel could be surprisingly vulgar when he wanted to be.

But moving on. Rin was bored. He wanted to talk to Yukio but knew it was nighttime in Japan so he couldn't. Cooking wasn't appealing at the moment and really he just wanted to sleep but that alluded him too.

_Man, stupid Angel. Take me with you dammit it! _Kicking his legs up in the air like a little child throwing a temper tantrum Rin splayed himself across the couch even more than earlier, causing his black long sleeve sweater to ride up his stomach. Staring at the ceiling for a few minutes in a daze, he minutely wondered if Angel would be home in time for dinner. Something told him he would be gone for lunch definitely. He wasn't planning on making anything special or something like that. Nevertheless, it would be nice to have someone to eat with…

Kuro was left in Japan because Angel was allergic to cats and didn't want to deal with a Cat sith in the house and there was no Ukobach to make hobby cooking any fun…

Rolling off the couch to flop onto the floor and not even bothering to pick himself up he laid there bored out of his mind before he decided that he wouldn't just waste the day away sulking. Jumping up with energy he didn't really have, he set out to at least do something productive. _Maybe if I make a big meal Angel will take me on his next mission?_

It was a nice thought and one that had Rin slowly waking up from his stupor as he shuffled his way over to the modern kitchen in his too large white sweatpants—they were Angel's since he was in the middle of doing his own laundry. He rolled up his black sleeves and tied the white apron Angel—didn't he know that any sort of sauce would stain it?—had given him around his waist. The guy had a fetish for white. He just knew it.

The pale-skinned child had all sort of ingredients and had even bought a French cuisine cookbook a ways back to try to soften Angel up. It had worked…until Angel decided that he should be the one who decided what they ate. Every. Single. Day.

He was always deciding things. One could even say that he had a control-complex. At least that is what Shura described it as when he told her of the incident. And dammit! He wasn't anyone's servant!

But now Angel wasn't there to tell him what to cook. So what if he had given him money to get pizza? He was just going to leave it on the counter and was going to make a five-course meal for them and that was final whether the blonde liked it or not!

_I'll make the most mouth-watering dish ever and then Angel with have to acknowledge me! _"Yosh!"

With_ that_ declaration in mind—cue determined happy face and wagging tail—Rin slapped his cookbook down on the counter and flopped it open to the page he had marked the day Angel decided Rin had to cook what he wanted him to. Defiant sneer crossing his lips he eyed the main course and began reading the scrawled notes he had written in the book margins when he had translated the recipe manually—with many hours of swearing and flipping through a dictionary because someone wouldn't help him coughAngelcough—into Japanese from his own broken French. It was time to get cooking!

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Nevada desert…**_

* * *

Arthur Auguste Angel was dead tired.

Why?

The Wyrn that had been sighted in Death Valley, of course. Oh wait, he meant the Wyrn _coven_ that had made its home in the limestone bedrock of the natural underground aquifers that dotted the landscape.

Did he mention that this was the biggest Demons Nest that had been found of Wyrn to that date? Moreover, it had just been Lightning, a small contingent of American Exorcists based in Nevada and himself there.

They would have all been dead at the moment if he hadn't brought those extra canisters of Triple CCC strength Holy Water. Wyrn's had a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire after all.*

Leaning against a gouged out slab of clay and stone that had been the final resting place of a fallen Wyrn that had been shot out of the sky by Lightning, Angel propped his Maken, Caliburn, up on a sand dune in her sheathe and stretched his legs out, not caring if his clothes were smudged with dirt because of the action.

They were already black around the edges and bloody in the middle where one smaller-then-average Wyrn had snuck past his defenses and sheared four good-sized gashes in his side. While on fire. Yes, if it hadn't been for the Holy Water he had doused himself in he would been in much worse shape than he was currently in. Even a Paladin ran into Demons that were just too strong to handle alone. Especially if it was multiple, flesh-eating Demons and you had Exorcists running around acting like chickens with their heads cut-off in the midst of the panic.

Gazing over at the slumped form of a certain Brazilian Arc Knight making a still-life angel in the sand he snorted, brushing away a stray lock of hair that had fallen out of his high ponytail. "You seem to have finally calmed down."

The roughly-shaven man chuckled dryly and lifted the safari hat and goggled object that he had plopped onto his face to block out the light of the rising sun up to peek at his fellow colleague with his bright golden irises. "Well, even guys like us have to have some downtime."

Angel only nodded in agreement, taking a sip from the water bottle the Doctor in their group had given him. It didn't taste like water though because of the Anti-Demon pharmaceuticals mixed in it to battle the infection that would no doubt occur in his wound from the Mashou. But he still choked it down because it was what he had to do and he wasn't going to be stuck in some hospital bed just because of some measly Miasma infection.

"Ya know, you're being awfully quiet today Angel? Something bugging the greatest Exorcist alive? Or maybe… You are in a really happy mood?" It was said in a serious tone that bordered on a sarcastic in such a way you couldn't tell if he was being genuine or not with his praise. Well, if you were Angel that is. It was almost like he was _hoping_ Angel was in a foul mood.

"Hmph, why do you say that? Nothing is bugging me. Quite the opposite. Everything has been going fine. However, your worry is admirable but fear not! For am the Paladin and it would take more than a few scratches to best me in battle." Closing his eyes, he disregarded the Arc Knight to his left after he answered who was usually talkative as well and continued his breathing exercises. If he didn't, the pain from his wound would have him grimacing—mild pain-killers in his water or not—and he couldn't afford to look weak in front of the others who were sitting not just ten meters from them. He was the Paladin and he had a reputation to uphold.

"Really? Shura's been telling me all about how things are going with Rin-kun. I was just wondering how you been doing with a kid to take care of and all…"

One of Angel's eyebrows twitched at the mention of the she-devil. He answered back smoothly with a hint of trepidation, "And what exactly is it that that women has been telling you about Rin and I?"

A quiet snicker came from the tanned man's mouth at the slight tinge of annoyance in the other man's voice and he grinned, "Oh, nothing much. Just that you seem to be getting on fairly well with Rin-kun~ Plus, he seems to be improving steadily in his ability to use that Koumaken of his… Though he still burns things every now in then…like your clothing. I also heard that he even makes your meals and does your laundry, Angel."

Eyes snapping open Arthur answered him blithely ignorant of the teasing tone he had adopted. However, the terse voice he spoke in was because Shura had a habit of being a gossip. What else had she told this man? "He should be honored to receive training from me, especially since the Grigori have deemed him a valuable asset to the Vatican now. And yes, I make him work hard. He is staying in my house. I am sure I can beat the Demon out of him, by good, honest work."

The choked giggling from the other made Angel send him a bemused half-smile his way.

"Oh, _oh~ _I see. Well, I'm sure if it's Angel then he'll be reformed in no time!" He even added a fist pump to the end of his sentence, a wide, shit-eating grin stretching the laugh lines around his mouth.

The Paladin nodded at the reaffirming of his prowess by his respectful subordinate and spoke more energetic then just a few seconds ago, a beaming smile lighting up his dirt-smudged face. "Of course! He's already more obedient then he was a few months ago. I'm sure with the right training and guidance I can thoroughly stamp out that Beast's influence. He is a young, impressionable boy after all." The empty water bottle in his hand suddenly crumbled as a dark look crossed his face. "If the Vatican is to stay safe along with the innocent of this world from Satan I will not allow him to fall to that damn Devil's influence."*

However, as he spoke those words, he felt a chill go down his spine for reasons unknown.

Lightning just guffawed softly, that wide smile growing wider at the ominous expression on his partner's face. "Rin-kun has such an awesome Sensei! I'm so not jealous at all!"

Face lighting back up, the blonde-haired Exorcist smiled at the heartfelt emotion of his fellow, "Maybe in time you will also find a young protégé! I assure you if you follow me I will lead you onto the path of greatness."

"Sure thing! You really are something special Angel! It's almost too painful to think like you!"

"Of course, of course!"

* * *

_**5:34 PM, Paris, France, Author Auguste Angel's residence…**_

* * *

Rin was setting a cooking pan into the fridge to cool when he heard it. It was faint but his hearing had gotten better ever since he started the meditative exorcises that Mephisto had told him to do as part of his Demon Etiquette training. Someone had just arrived via elevator to their floor. He heard the gate that was covering the elevator door clatter open as well.

Shifting ever so slightly he waited, concentrating on his enhanced senses while he reached for Kurikara that was leaning against the white kitchen cabinets. Angel was always telling him to be cautious when he heard anyone coming up to their level even if they were the only ones on that floor; it was a penthouse after all. At any time, an enemy could break through security and get past the Anti-Demon wards—especially if it was a human. He had been told there was a good chance assassins or kidnappers could come after him once the Vatican made their motives known to the general Exorcism populace about his lifted execution sentence.

He waited, a bead of sweat dripping down his cheek as the person who had entered didn't round the corner or make any sound. Usually Angel would at least say "Tadaima," if not outright call for him as soon as he entered.

He couldn't recognize if the scent was his either because the whole place smelled like Angel anyway and there were things that one could use that erased one's scent temporarily as the clown had reminded him.

Finally, after several long, tense seconds the thud of shoes hitting the floor and a muffled, "I'm home!" came from the entryway.

Sighing in relief Rin let his guard drop and replaced his katana where it had originally rested. Smiling the blue-eyed boy replied, tail swishing ever so slightly, "Welcome back! Though you're a little late for lunch, ya' know?" Walking past the kitchen fridge and down the hall, he rounded the hallway corner-

But no one was there.

The elevator was still open and stood devoid of any occupant. In addition, the only shoes in the entry way were Rin's combat boots, still scuffed at the toe of one end where he had tripped over a rock during his last sparring session with his new sensei.

There wasn't any doors or openings in that stretch of the apartment for one to enter either.

With a ding the private elevator slid its doors closed, jolting Rin from his momentary alarm and he organized himself rolling his eyes in disbelief. It must have been the TV or something along with some idiot pressing the wrong button or more than one before stepping out on their floor. The gate must have been left open and just been rattled by the elevator, goodness knows the apartment was kinda old in a pricey kinda way. Growling to himself Rin made his way back into the kitchen wondering if Angel would get there any time soon.

That's when he remembered that the only way for the elevator to actually get up this high in the building was to insert a homeowner's key into a slot next to the first floor button. Moreover, the only keys that existed to that particular lock where tucked inside his wallet in his room, the apartment manger's office and the one Angel kept in his dress shirt pocket. Stiffening in horror he shakily peeked out of the hallway he was in and glanced around the main living room for anyone that wasn't supposed to be there. Seeing nothing, he inched his way out of the hall and towards the kitchen, as quietly as possible, if he could get his Koumaken… Then he saw the figure sitting at the dining room table and froze.

* * *

_**7:12 PM…**_

* * *

The blonde-haired man stumbled against the side of the elevator when it lurched to a stop. He was a bit unsteady on his feet with the cocktail of painkillers and alcohol he had consumed in Nevada. What? Lightning had made a good case that they should celebrate their over-whelming success and they were just so close to Las Vegas…*

Normally Angel didn't drink all too heavily or to excess if at all. But it was Vegas…

Snorting at the memory of calling Shura and telling her that she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen…for a she-devil, was probably stupid but it had been a dare! He could always blame Lightning for it anyway.

Wondering if Rin had done anything productive instead of lounging around like a lazy cat all day—like work on his flame control, he was tired of having to order a new batch of uniforms the _first_ time around not to mention the third, he wasn't made of money!—Angel stepped out of the elevator and had to lean against the wall to steady himself as he toed off his white boots. A new pair too, his old clothes had been completely trashed so he ended up buying a whole new outfit before heading off into the den of sin known as Las Vegas. Just a white, button-up shirt, a pair of white slacks and boots coupled with the only original piece of clothing that had survived his mission, his beloved cross tie. He would wear no less than the best.

Having heard of the cities' reputation but never actually visited, seeing all those flashing lights in person, houses of vice as well as all the harlots batting their eyes at him made him shiver in revulsion at thought of going back. Disgusted as he was at first by the blatant gambling, sex, and all around seedy atmosphere of the American city, he could only concede that the only merit of the place was the food and that they had really, really good alcohol. Which was a vice in itself, but only when indulged in too frequently. He was French after all.

Eyes half-lidded at the pleasant buzz warming his veins with oh-so-human inhibitions the Exorcist called out with just a hint of a slur, his native accent* slipping through, "'M home! I hope you didn't wreck the place brat or 'lse I'll have 'our tail!"

He didn't receive a reply back and for a second he furrowed his eyebrows in worry. The kid always came running when he got home, like a puppy that was happy to see his master. Or a cat. Yes, he was more like a cat, they were always so moody, not like dogs, dogs were loyal and if trained, well-behaved and didn't make him sneeze-

He still hadn't heard anything from Rin, and even in his drunken state—which wasn't actually that bad, he had good control of his facility's he was just tired from the mix of his mission, the drugs, and alcohol—he knew that something was suspicious about the silence that met his ears.

"Rin?" Questioning aloud he shuffled his way through the hallway L-shaped entryway, unwinding the knot of the black with a white cross pattern tie so it wasn't so stifling. "Rin! If you are 'iding because 'ou did something 'ou weren't supposed to I suggest you come out now!"

Silence.

"I promise I won't get mad at 'ou!"

When even that didn't entice him out Angel stood up straighter ignoring the slight twinge of pain from his bandaged Mashou and walked out into the living room looking for his young charge, his Maken hanging around his waist ready to use in case of- Well, there was that one time Rin had thought him an intruder. That had been the second time he had lost a pair of clothing to the midget. _He isn't in the kitchen or living room…_ The older man wasn't panicking but if Rin was hiding… "Rin! Come here now!"

Nothing.

The Paladin crossed the room in five long strides and through the left-hand doorway leading to the hall that housed both Rin room and his. Heading straight for the young teenager's door he didn't bother to knock, he just swung it open expecting to see the boy caught red-handed with, well, with something! "Rin!"

When he found the room empty, he checked the bathroom and not seeing hide nor hair of the navy-haired Demon he knew that something was up.

Storming out of the room the blonde made his way to the far end of the hall and flung open his door searching for the missing child. He wasn't to be found. "Rin?!" There was no reply and he gripped Caliburn tighter, muttering, "Caliburn…"

The Maken replied with a whisper, "Ready, kyaa~"

Hurrying back into the living room he went to the only other place there was in the apartment that he could quite possibly be, partially unsheathing Caliburn as he went. Slamming open the door he barged into the laundry/extra bedroom preparing himself for the horrifying thought that he wasn't in there either only to find the small male folding up laundry. With his pair of earphones in, music blaring and tail swaying side to side.

Blinking in surprise Arthur sagged against the door frame, breathing out a sigh of relief as he let Caliburn slide back in fully to her tan leather holster. Shura would have castrated him if the kid had been kidnapped or worse, found dead! The Vatican no doubt would have had his head as well for failing to protect him. Moreover, Angel was mad at himself. He had allowed himself to disregard his semi-permanent mission and endangered the boy by going off drinking no less! What kind of Paladin did that make him? Falling to such vice! It was shameful!

Closing his eyes and straightening himself the white dress-shirt-wearing man stepped forward the final few steps he needed to yank out the boys' ear buds from his music player to catch his attention.

"Agh!" Rin spun around hands to his ears with teeth bared, feet sliding apart in the very same defensive stance Angel had been teaching him for the past three months. He silently noted that the boy's reaction time was far better improved then when he had been first placed in his care.

After managing to scare the living daylights out of the shorter male Arthur spoke in a quiet, but deadly voice as he raised the earphones up in emphasis, hand on his hip, "As much as 'm glad that 'our doing chores instead of messin' around, what have I told you about blocking 'ourself off from 'ou surroundings?" His Japanese was hindered slightly by the liquor he had ingested but was none-the-less understandable.

The teen's wide blue eyes became even wider as a flash of guilt zipped across them, eyes ducking down, head slightly lowered and tail wrapping around his leg as he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to like Angel had originally thought but the abashed body language didn't last long as he began to glare at the floor. Pouting, he grumbled, "Not to." He crossed his arms and looked off to the side, scuffing his foot against the dark hardwood floor. He obviously wasn't going to say anything else.

The slate-eyed adult nodded, glad that he hadn't argued back. He was learning, slowly but surely his student was beginning to see how great his teaching was and that made him happy. But not happy enough to forfeit punishment. "And yet you still did it anyway."

The teen's shoulders bunched together defensively while he whipped his eyes up to glower at his current caretaker before they slumped down and he let his hands fall to his sides playing with the hem of his sweater nervously. "Yes…"

This hadn't been the first time he had been punished.

Eyes narrowed the Paladin rubbed the bridge of his nose wondering if it was going to take another three months before he completely understood the idea of following orders. If so, maybe his teaching wasn't that great after all. "You're grounded. No TV, no music," He held up the earphones and gestured for the music player to be handed over. "For two weeks and if I find out you disobeyed me again I'll permanently lock you in your room if I have to leave the building."

Having received the player, he noted with a smug sort of satisfaction that the Demon child soaked his words up like a sponge and proceeded to nod his head quickly to show he understood with only the tiniest protest. Tail drooping at the harsh words he grumbled, "Anything else?"

Feeling tired and sore from his earlier activities Arthur sighed and grimaced before snapping his eyes open to peer at his young charge with an eyebrow arched. "Are you wearing my pants?"

* * *

*Safari-hat=Lightning if you hadn't guessed. Brazilian accent? I had to, he just screams South American for some reason.

*Kinder=German for child.

*Takes place after they rescue Kamiki and Shima-So kinda CanonAU-ish.

*England vs. France=Coem on we all think it's one of the two. I think he is French—that's why he cares about his clothes so much—but was raised in England where he found Caliburn so here it is.

*Brutal Glasses-Yukio, Toudou, Fujimoto etc. Whenever they get that shiny glare across their glasses, scary no?

*Yutori Generation-Change of education in Japanese schools, Shura mentions it in while reading the letter from Suguro's dad during the Kyoto Arc.

*Not to be confused with speaking in tongues, this is the ability to process foreign language not speak unknown language.

*Setting themselves on fire? Now where have I heard that before?

*The only logical conclusion that I could come up with that didn't sound too OOC on Angel's behalf. Oh, I hate him. So much.

*Reasons? He's French—I want to think—or English. In the Ao no Exorcist movie he was drinking—or was that a promotional picture—and it seems like he would at least have one guilty pleasure even for a self-righteous, arrogant a-. Shura is also he's acquaintance.

*Raised in England but at a later age where he has already learned French.

* * *

I haven't put a help section down in a long time, darn you SuperiorDimwit.

Researching Time zones was a pain in the a- Right, no warning for language.

Why you no have Lightning character tab Fanfiction?

I'll be back late with Chapter two where it explains what happened while Angel was off drinking, so see ya~

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama


End file.
